polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CastleFort1/10 Year Anniversary of Polandball; Anniversarytide Starts
Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm here proudly to announce the 10 Year Anniversary Blog! Introduction Okay guys, welcome to our 10 Year Anniversary blog, before I get to the main point, I would like to tell you a story. A story about how Polandball was born. Background The Beginning On September 28, 2009, A Krautchan user named "FALCO", a british user made a comic, that comic would end up snowballing into what would be /r/polandball and Polandball Wiki. But let me tell you what happened after that comic. It started getting popular, and users poked at it. It gained popularity in the /INT/ board, with stereotypes, personalities, appearances, and more. Soon enough, they started making their own countryballs of their countries. But there was one incident before Polandball was born. Drawball. Drawball Basically, in Mid-August 2009, some Polish users from Wykop.pl and PokazyWarka decided to complete their mission: Turn Drawball into Poland. That's exactly what they did. Suddenly 4chan got an alert. That alert was from New Schoolers, and 4chan was trying to abort Polandball. 4chan responded with counter-moves. This was 4chan's plan: 1. Make a pokemon theme. 2. Flip the colors. 3. Make some shitposts along the way. 4. Win and take back Drawball. But they failed, by August 15th, 2009, Poland had taken over Drawball. Polandball was saved. Spread Getting back to the main point, on /INT/, they made a spin-off cartoon, named "Country balls", with a space. More posts would soon follow, with the country's flag and eyes. It spread to the Russian Lurkmore Wiki, they stated: "Interesting fact – Bavaria and Germany in the comics appear as separate countries. And on October 15 all the flags in the / INT / have been replaced by Countryballs. Such cases.". Soon enough, they spreaded outside on /INT/, they were found on 4chan, Facebook (Polandball), niche internet communities like d2jsp, Mercury Rooms, MilitaryPhotos, and UAchan. Not only that, but they also spread to Britain. These comics were so popular, that they were featured in their own sub-reddit, which would now make /r/polandball. Wiki Foundation and Facebook On January 10, 2010, Siberiaball, a user on Fandom made the Polandball Wiki, and the rest made history . Now, here's a short trip to Facebook. On Facebook, there was several pages for countryballs. For example, countries, political groups, etc. On Facebook, the Polandball group had to face bans due to violating the rules like Targeting Islam, and the 3rd Reich symbol. On 27th July 2014, the Polandball Report gained popularity. That was a major holiday to Polandball Facebook. That Report was removed from Facebook, but more popularity has risen, by the time 2015 was here. The golden age was here. The rest is history in timeline, so yeah. Anniversarytide, 10 Year Anniversary, and the Main Point Now that we got out of the background area, I would like to talk about Anniversarytide. What is Anniversarytide? It is a season celebrating the foundation of Polandball, and the days are from September 28th to January 10th, which spans over about 3 months. Hell, that season spans from Late September, through Halloween, through Thanksgiving, through Christmastide, and 10 days after the new year, when Christmas season ends. So yeah, Happy 10 Year Anniversary of Polandball, and a Happy Anniversarytide. Also, hope you have a good day and bye. Category:Blog posts